The present invention belongs to the technical field of hardware and in particular, relates to a clasp.
At present, because the base of the connecting clasp is round or oval, and the inner sleeve of the seal has no intersection point with the outer wire mesh skeleton, so the outer wire mesh skeleton is easy to shift.